bloodclan_lionclan_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Skull
"Skull.. a loyal BloodClan Fighter.. yet he'd do '''anything '''to stop his Leader. Why would he accuse Scourge, his Leader since the beginning of his life of tyranny? What made Skull change? Is he betraying his Clan, or is he just too loyal?" -Moonshadow_ on Skull Description Skull, is a young Fighter in BloodClan, role-played by Moonshadow_ on Scratch. He is described to be a muscular, scarred, long-furred white tom with black splotches on his back, tail, paws, around his amber eyes, and on his left ear (not shown in bio). Role-play Story Arc Skull's original personality was "vicious, fierce in battle, and menacing", which changed dramatically as he was developed. He begins as a low lying, young Fighter who is desperate to prove himself to Scourge. After having a feud with Echo and Sapphire, however, he starts to develop a soft side for other cats. Soon after this incident, Scourge decides to pair up some of his Fighters and force them to go head to head in combat with each other. Scourge originally wanted Sandpaper and Echo to lock in fierce battle, but Sandpaper wasn't to be seen. So instead, as a replacement, Scourge chose Skull to fight Echo. The young Fighter, in utter disbelief, suspected his Leader of believing that he was too soft, and hated the taste of blood. And if he were to be honest with himself: He really didn't like blood all too much. While he locked in battle with the she-cat, he exclaimed to Echo that she couldn't think that killing and fighting was right. The former LionClan cat agreed, claiming it's the only thing they could do really. Skull replies that he thinks that Scourge is only using them to get his revenge. As though they were his puppets. The small black tom overhears this, and exiles the young Fighter, leaving him in utter horror and sorrow. In the midst of Skull's anger, he snarled that Scourge had just made another enemy, and bolted out of camp to LionClan's territory. He was spotted by Sleetstar, the RiverClan Leader. After a brief conversation with the tom, Skull pelted back to BloodClan only to be attacked by Ghost and Logan. Skull explained that he was truly loyal to his Clan, yet he did not agree with their ways. He continues by claiming that he had an idea for Scourge to hear. So the BloodClan Healer and Fighter escorted him to the blood-thirsty Leader. Skull began rambling on about an idea about attacking LionClan from the inside. After Scourge inquired how he plans for this to happen, the young Fighter replied by sending two Fighters into LionClan camp and having them live there for a while until they can report the enemy's weaknesses. This plan never succeeded because of the heavy terms the LionClan Leaders insisted on. Time goes on, and Skull starts falling in love with a she-cat by the name of Phoenix. And soon after Echo and her kits leave, they draw even closer together. Some moons later, Scourge calls a meeting, and gives Skull and the rest of the Fighters collars and dog-tooth claws for the fourth war. During this vicious battle, Skull spares Mossberry's life leading to Scourge scolding that he was not a true BloodClan cat. Skull retorts, asking what is a true BloodClan cat then and Scourge responds that a true BloodClan cat is not afraid of blood, and tears off his collar and removes his dog-tooth claws, soon after this he leaves the den. Skull is infuriated, insisting that he was only protecting his Clan from the savage LionClan. He was never even thanked. Near the end of the battle, Skull spots Jagged's limp body, and in his disbelief realizes that he was killed. The young Fighter accuses Sleetstar of his murder, and the Leader shrugs it off, stating that he was killed in defense. Skull growls, but doesn't really come up with a defense, and attempts to drag of the Trainee but Skyslash, the cat who killed him, insists that he should bury him since Jagged was his son. Skull denies this, stepping protectively in front of his fallen Clanmate and accuses him of murder and inquires why would the cat who murdered the Trainee bury him. Skyslash gets enraged, and attacks the Fighter, and Sleetstar joins in. Skull reluctantly fights back, hissing that he just wanted to bring him home. After an argument with the RiverClan Leader, Skull begins dragging Jagged out of LionClan camp, only to be stopped by Sleetstar once more. The tom stated that Jagged will stay there, and Skull, not wanting to be killed for such a beetle-brained reason, agrees. But he promises that he'll be back to get Jagged, which will not be necessary since he was given a second chance at life. Later in the Role-play, Jagged and Skull had become arch nemises, they both have started brutal arguments with each other, which always ended in violence. Trivia * Skull was originally going to be a she-cat named Mitzi. * His collar was blue before being removed. * Scourge is the only cat Skull truly wants dead Quotes "If I were a coward then why am I standing up for what's right? I despise the Forest Clans as much as you. But even if I give them another chance doesn't make me a coward. There are plenty other cats in BloodClan who would do the same." -Skull to Jagged during the Fourth BattleCategory:BloodClan Category:Males Category:Fighters Category:Living